Zion
Origins It was sunrise when they all first met in the sleepy town of Pogorevka, a group of survivors, all from different backgrounds, were sharing stories around a campfire at Megan’s farm when a stranger appeared, he looked nervous, tired, worn out and almost in a state of shock. The friendly survivors all jumped to their feet and invited the fellow to join them whilst being offered food and drink. The nervous man accepted this invitation and then one by one they all introduced themselves. Regulars on the farm were Megan Jessop, Evan, Andrew, Frank and Natasha. The nervous fellow went by the name of Lucius. Lucius spoke of the bad times of which he had just been through, he spoke of how he had managed to sneak into the Chernarus after hearing about the disaster; the outbreak. Lucius had always had one wish, a wish for society to change, for people to stop causing harm to others and to live in peace, working as a team. Seeing what had happened in Chernarus he decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to reform society as it should be. Lucius spoke to the friendly survivors about how he wished to set up some form of camp where people could all come together and live in harmony, work together, teach each other new skills and feel safe from the possibility of banditry that has plagued society. After sitting and speaking for a long while of how working as a team and supporting others could help bring society back to how it should be Frank spoke of a small camp just south of Novy Sobor. Lucius spoke of how he had been staying there for a short while and had already started making preparations in hope of finding like minded people to work alongside him in his mission to, as some might say, save society. Lucius jumping to his feet, invited the friendly survivors to join him at his camp, so he took Megan, Frank, Andrew and Evan to the location where they made plans to provide a safe haven for those wishing to use it. They vowed to work together, judge no one by their actions outside of the camp and to try and bring people together to rid the country of the ‘plague’ and to start again. Lucius had named the camp ‘Zion,’ meaning heaven; utopia. Vowing to work as a team and tell everyone that they knew about the place, the small group began their mission to reform society to how it should be; without discrimination, hatred and evil doings. The small group settled at the summer camp Lucius spoke of. It was just south of Novy Sobor and quickly became popular. People would gather to trade, fish in the small creek, farm and simply sit around a campfire sharing stories of the past; how it was before the ‘plague’ had struck. Over the space of a few weeks word had spread about the ‘safe haven.’ Many gathered in the small camp and everyone was abiding by the rules until one night bandits struck. Shots were being fired into the camp, Megan and two visitors were hit by bullets but thankfully the only ones to lose their lives were those who attacked Zion. The following day a group of brave bandits attacked the camp again, they managed to hit two visitors but just like the night before; the only people to lose their lives were the bandits. Lucius, Megan, Otis, Frank and Andrew all spoke about their concerns about the attacks. They all agreed that the camp was to open and that future attacks would be inevitable. The group all spoke of different places that would suit their needs and Lucius suggested one island which he had considered in the past. The members of Zion all agreed that this place would be far easier to defend from the banditry that had struck them on numerous occasions, so they packed up their supplies and moved to their new haven; new Zion. Gallery Zion.jpg Zion1.jpg Zion2.jpg Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements